Adieu mon aimé : les raisons de notre haine
by Ahotep
Summary: Histoire parallèle à Adieu mon aimé expliquant pourquoi Tomoka et les parents de Sanada n'aimaient pas Sakuno...
1. Tomoka

**Disclaimer :** Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Sanada et Kaidoh seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Histoire parallèle à Adieu mon aimé expliquant pourquoi Tomoka et les parents de Sanada ne l'aimaient pas.

**Note :** Traduction de ma fic anglaise Goodbye my lover : the reason why we hated her.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

Pourquoi Tomoka détestait Sakuno (PdV Tomoka)

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Sakuno et moi avions toujours été amies. Les meilleures amies au monde selon nos familles.

Nous passions tout notre temps libre ensemble. Elle était la timide et moi l'hyperactive. Une bonne équipe. Shopping, sortie au cinéma, garder mes frères, jouer au tennis…, nous faisions tout ensemble.

Nous étions les supportrices officielles du club de tennis de Seigaku. Et nous avons été invité à donner un coup de main lors du camp d'entraînement. Cela a été pour nous une bonne opportunité pour gagner un peu d'argent. Ryuzaki-sensei avait promis de nous payer car le championnat allait être diffusé à la télévision. Elle nous avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de raison que la télévision se fasse de l'argent et pas nous qui avions aider les joueurs à s'entraîner.

Tout commença à aller de travers quand sa grand-mère eut une crise cardiaque durant une séance d'entraînement. Elle a passé tout son temps à l'hôpital à veiller sur sa grand-mère. Bon je pouvais comprendre que sa famille était prioritaire mais elle aurait pu sortir avec moi durant une après-midi.

Elle quitta soudain le camp d'entraînement. J'ai dû la forcer à venir voir les matchs. Je savais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec l'un des joueurs qui lui avait fait du mal. J'ai découvert son identité lorsqu'il joua avec Atobe-san.

Après ce tournoi, Sakuno et moi étions à nouveau proche. Je veux dire par là que nous passions notre temps ensemble et quand sa grand-mère put quitter l'hôpital nous avons organisé une grande fête. Elle était heureuse donc je l'étais aussi. Nous avions essayé d'attirer l'attention de Ryoma-sama. Le résultat fut des regards froids et insistant de Tezuka-senpai et de lui.

D'un coup elle se mit à recevoir des fleurs de Sanada Genichirou. C'était sa façon de s'excuser pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle reçut tellement de bouquets qu'elle m'en donna quelques uns.

Puis elle fut invitée au restaurant et elle passa la nuit chez lui. Quand elle m'expliqua pourquoi, je ne pus que rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sakuno oubliait ses clés lors de sorties.

Je savais qu'elle était devenue amie avec Sanada-san. Il n'y avait rien de mal dans cette amitié vu qu'elle passait autant de temps avec lui qu'avec moi.

Je me rappelle que nous sommes allées voir Harry Potter. Nous étions entrain de faire la queue quand elle le vit. Elle alla près de lui et lui demanda quel film il voulait voir. Ils parlèrent un peu puis elle revint en le traînant derrière elle.

Après le film, il nous offrit quelque chose à boire et nous avons discuté. Sanada-san n'avait rien à voir avec la personne horrible qu'il était sensé être. Il arrivait presque à la cheville de Ryoma-sama.

Elle allait tout les vendredis après-midi à Rikkai Dai. Ils passaient habituellement cette journée ensemble. Je n'étais pas jalouse car j'avais Sakuno pour moi le reste du temps.

Tout a changé un vendredi après-midi. Elle a été agressée dans la rue et il l'a sauvée. Ils s'avouèrent leur amour et bien sûr, je suis devenue moins importante.

Quand nous étions ensemble c'était Genichirou ceci, Genichirou cela. Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler de lui. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi vivante. La jeune fille timide avait gagné en confiance.

Dire que j'étais heureuse aurait été un mensonge. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'attirer. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour attirer l'attention de Ryoma-sama mais jamais il n'a fait signe de me reconnaître.

Quand elle est rentrée de la fête d'anniversaire donnée pour les 16 ans de Sanada, je sus tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle pleurait et elle me raconta que ses parents ne voulaient plus qu'elle tourne autour de leur fils.

J'avais pensé que leur relation était arrivée à son terme. Nous avons parlé de ce problème et elle m'avoua qu'elle l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Qu'elle serait prête à tout pour le revoir.

J'étais jalouse. Jalouse d'elle, de leur relation. Jalouse du fait qu'une fille timide puisse attirer un homme aussi charismatique. Jalouse qu'elle passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec moi, même si ses parents étaient contre leur relation.

Je me détestais pour toutes ces horribles pensées. Petit à petit je me mis à penser que Sakuno en voulait à son argent, qu'elle n'était pas réellement amoureuse de lui.

Je tentais de réprimer ces sentiments, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop forts.

Quand elle m'annonça qu'elle allait se marier avec lui à la fin de leurs études quelque chose se brisa en moi. Je l'ai insultée, lui disant des choses très méchantes, la traitant de traînée.

Elle tenta de m'expliquer la situation mais je n'ai pas voulu entendre ce qu'elle avait à me dire. Elle insista et je la giflai criant que je ni voulais plus ni la voir ni entendre parler d'elle.

Elle me quitta en pleurs, sa main sur sa joue droite meurtrie.

Je suppose que j'aurai du m'excuser, mais j'étais trop fière. Maintenant il est trop tard. Je savais qu'il était trop tard lorsque je la vis à l'enterrement de sa grand-mère. Elle me regarda, puis tourna son regard sur Sanada-san qui, à son tour, parla à un de ses amis. Cet homme s'approcha de moi et me demanda de partir. Je suis partie et me suis jurée que plus jamais je n'essaierai d'entrer en contact avec elle.

J'ai été la personne qui a détruit notre amitié mais elle a été celle qui a refusé mes efforts pour la reconstruire.


	2. Les parents de Sanada

**Disclaimer :** Prince of tennis ne m'appartient pas. Si tel était le cas Sanada et Kaidoh seraient mes esclaves personnels

**Rating :** T

**Résumé :** Histoire parallèle à Adieu mon aimé expliquant pourquoi Tomoka et les parents de Sanada ne l'aimaient pas.

**Note :** Traduction de ma fic anglaise Goodbye my lover : the reason why we hated her.

Un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir ;)

* * *

Pourquoi les parents de Sanada ont soudain été pris d'aversion pour Sakuno (PdV parents)

Nous rencontrâmes Sakuno pour la première fois lorsqu'elle passa la nuit chez nous. Elle avait oublié ses clés et était donc incapable de rentrer chez elle. C'était une jeune fille vraiment charmante. Nous espérions la revoir

Notre souhait fut exaucé quand notre cher fils nous annonça qu'il avait un nouvel ami : une fille. Au départ nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre car beaucoup de filles de RikaiDai Fuzuku étaient par notre nom de famille. La famille Sanada est reconnue pour sa fortune et son talent au kendo depuis des années.

Sakuno était différente. Elle n'accordait aucune importance à notre fortune. Genichirou était la seule personne qui lui importait.

Nous fûmes plus qu'heureux quand nous apprîmes qu'ils étaient amis. Ce qui nous réjouissait moins était l'amitié de Sakuno pour cette Osakada. Cette fille était beaucoup trop égocentrique. Nous l'avons rencontré une fois alors que nous recherchions Sanada devant le cinéma. Pour être honnête, elle est le genre de fille qui se marierait pour l'argent.

Retournons à Sakuno. Plus nous la voyions, plus nous pensions qu'elle ferait une bonne belle-fille. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça avec notre fils. Il aurait arrêté de la voir pensant que nous avions tout manigancé.

Dans notre famille, les mariages sont organisés par les parents. Gencichirou était contre ce concept. Il savait qu'il devait trouver une fiancée digne d'entrer dans notre famille s'il ne voulait pas épouser la fille que nous avions choisie pour lui.

Un soir Genichirou rentra très tard. Nous étions vraiment en colère car il avait raté son entraînement de kendo. Nous voulions le réprimander mais dès qu'il vit nos visages il s'inclina et nous fournit une explication.

Sakuno avait été agressée et il l'avait sauvée. Il l'avait ramenée ici pour soigner ses bleus et ses coupures. Après il la raccompagna chez sa grand-mère.

Après tous ses événements, il commença à passer plus de temps au téléphone ou sur internet. Il refusait de nous dire qui prenait autant de son temps. Nous savions juste que ce n'était pas un de ses coéquipiers.

Nous avons finalement rencontré cette mystérieuse personne lors d'un match de tennis opposant son école à un autre établissement. Genichirou nous guida vers une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Nous fixâmes notre fils, l'interrogeant du regard. Il sourit et nous désigna deux filles. Nous reconnûmes Osakada Tomoka à ses forts "VAS-Y RYOMA-SAMA". A côté d'elle nous vîmes une fille avec des cheveux ondulés.

Il nous demanda de rester à nos places et il s'approcha de la fille. Il lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Elle le regarda et sourit. Il nous fit signe de le rejoindre.

C'était Sakuno. Genichirou nous annonça qu'elle était sa petite amie et il nous demanda de l'accueillir dans notre famille.

Sa requête ne nous posa aucun problème car c'était une jeune fille vraiment bien. De plus sa grand-mère était quelqu'un à qui nous pouvions faire confiance.

Au début de leur relation tout allait bien. Nous nous entendions bien avec elle et tout se passait bien. Nous organisions des dîners, des pique-niques, des sorties à la piscine, des vacances dans notre villa d'Hokkaido.

Néanmoins quelque chose nous ennuyait. Nous savions qu'elle vivait avec sa grand-mère. La question était la suivante : quid de sa mère et de son père. Nous avons tenté d'interroger notre fils à ce sujet mais il nous dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, que Sakuno nous dira tout le moment venu.

Les explications ne sont jamais venues. Nous avons donc engagé un détective pour enquêter sur son passé. Nous savions que nous n'avions aucun droit de faire ça. Mais notre famille était connue pour son dojo et nous ne pouvions pas autoriser des gens ayant un lourd passé à en faire partie.

L'enquête prit beaucoup de temps. Toute une année. Le détective nous téléphona lors de la fête d'anniversaire que nous avions donnée pour les 16 ans de Genichirou. Nous fûmes choqués par ce que nous apprîmes.

Quand tous les invités furent partis, nous demandâmes à Sakuno de nous suivre dans la cuisine. Nous lui dîmes qu'elle devait quitter notre fils. Elle voulut savoir pourquoi nous avions pris une telle décision. Nous ne lui dîmes pas que nous connaissions son plus grand secret.

Quand elle fut partie, nous parlâmes à notre fils. Nous lui expliquâmes qu'il devait arrêter de fréquenter Sakuno car elle n'était plus digne de faire partie de notre famille. Il acquiesça et nous demanda de lui fournir une explication.

Nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de lui faire part de ce que nous avions appris. La mère de Sakuno avait été violée et elle était le fruit de cet acte de violence. Nous ne pouvions autoriser la fille d'un délinquant sexuel à faire partie de notre famille. Notre ADN ne devait pas être mélangé à celui d'un violeur.

Genichirou nous regarda et nous dit qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Nous avons essayé tout ce que nous pouvions pour l'empêcher de la voir. Nous avons échoué.

A cause de cela notre fils a été blessé et est décédé. Elle est responsable de sa mort.

Nous avions raison de la rejeter car elle fréquentait Yukimura-kun tout en sortant avec notre fils. Elle était enceinte quand notre fils est décédé. Le bébé était celui de Yukimura. Avait-il été celui de notre fils nous aurions tout fait pour le lui enlever.

Quand nous avons eu vent de son secret nous ne la détestions pas. Nous avons commencé à la haïr quand elle accepta la demande en mariage de notre fils. Elle savait que nous ne voulions pas qu'elle fasse partie de notre famille. Cela nous prouva qu'elle en voulait à notre nom et à notre argent. Nous sommes sûr qu'elle n'aimait pas notre fils.

Oui nous détestons Sakuno ; elle a détruit notre famille en nous cachant son secret. Elle aurait du mourir quand notre fils a été blessé. Nous ne lui pardonnerons jamais.

* * *

**A/N finale: **J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour écrire cette histoire parallèle. J'espère qu'elle vous a aidé à comprendre les sentiments que Tomoka et des parents de Sanada. 


End file.
